Creation Goddess Gaia (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Game Icon 1= |-|Game Icon 2= |-|Creation Goddess Gaia= |-|Goddess Gaia= Summary Creation Goddess Gaia (創造神ガイア) or Goddess Gaia (ゴッドガイア) is one of the many gods that appear in "The Battle Cats", she is the goddess of creation. She is a Legend Rare Cat that can be unlocked at an extremely low chance when playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Almighties: The Majestic Zeus event. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Creation Goddess Gaia, Goddess Gaia Origin: The Battle Cats Gender: Female Age: Older than the universe Classification: Goddess of Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1) and Reality Warping (All gods are immortal and can shape reality at will ), Flight, Antimatter Manipulation (Even lesser beings such as Corporal Weyland can manipulate antimatter), Creation (She is part of the many gods who formed reality), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (The creation has a space-time continuum), Energy Manipulation (Stated to have created everything with the power of Mana), Void Manipulation (Can reduce enemies to nothing), Law Manipulation (Even lesser beings like Filibuster Obstructa are capable of rewriting the laws of reality), Acausality (Type 3 and 5, Since she created everything this would include the "Clock of Destiny" which transcends all causality. According to one of the endings Gods naturally exists in the past, present and future as Cat God is mentioned that he will eventually exist in the past, in other of the endings he also makes a reference of the future making this even more impressive because it would mean that he will also exist in the future too). As the creator of everything she should have the powers of all of her creations, which are: BFR and Non-Physical Interaction (Amaterasu can send souls to Hell), Statistics Amplification (Amaterasu's attacks get massively increased when her opponent has attributes), Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Amaterasu can control the Sun and the Earth), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Aphrodite can grant life or just simply take it away with her powers), Emotional Manipulation (Aphrodite is stated to control love), Biological Manipulation (Aphrodite is stated to control beauty), Animal Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation (Aphrodite is stated to control nature), Resurrection and Destruction (Aphrodite can grant revival and destruction), Weapon Mastery, Black Hole Generation (The creation contains blackholes), Causality Manipulation (Chronos is stated to govern all causality), even lesser goddesses like Chronos can interact with all forms of acausality since she is capable to interact with the "Clock of Destiny" which transcends all causality, Explosion Manipulation and BFR (Cat God can cast an explosion that sends back all the enemies back to their bases), Electricity Manipulation (Cat God can cast lightning), Power Bestowal (Cat God granted infinite power to Miko Mitama), Fourth Wall Awareness, Healing (Cat God can heal cats and even the Cat Base ), Wish Granting (Cat God can grant wishes), Gravity Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Through black holes), Regeneration (Low Godly) (Even lesser gods like Cat God has shown to come back multiple times from getting reduced to a soul), Duplication (During the animation of Baby Boom, Cat God splits in two and each cat god is capable of uses their powers), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Corrupted Phychocat can create portal powerful enough to destroy all of the reality), Telekinesis and Size Manipulation (Physhocat can increase the size of a spoon with his mind and use for an attack), Animal Manipulation, Light Manipulation (UFO Cat can shoot light beams), Fate Manipulation (Minor aspects of nature such as Lumina can manipulate the fate of the universe), Magic and Clairvoyance (Witch Cat and Sorceress Cat can cast magic attacks; Enchantress Cat can use her clairvoyance to predict the future), Power Nullification (Fuu can nullify attacks of a certain type of enemy), Shapeshifting (Honda Tadakatsu can shapeshift into a spear), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Shown here), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (The Flying Cat has overcome gravity completely) and Mind Manipulation (Normal can overcome mind controling) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiversal Level (As the goddess of creation she should be vastly superior to other gods such as Cat God, Chronos, Aphrodite, Zeus, Ganesha, Amaterasu, Anubis, Poseidon, and Valkyrie Cat. Her true strength is unknown) Speed: Immeasurable (As the creator of everything she should be superior to the "Clock of Destiny" which transcends all causality) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Vastly superior to Chronos) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiversal (Vastly superior to other gods such as Cat God, Chronos, Aphrodite, Zeus, Ganesha, Amaterasu, Anubis, and Poseidon altogether) Stamina: High Range: At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (She is superior to Ganesha who is stated to be all-knowing and all-seeing) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Gengar (Pokémon) Gengar's profile (Both were bloodlusted, Mega Gengar was being used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg